The Real World
by Jettrooper12
Summary: -Following City of the Dead- They thought the worst was over, but things took a turn for the worst. And the turtles must face their toughest battle...But they never expected this hard truth.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello again!**_

_**Guess who!**_

_**Your old friend Jet! **_

_**Here with the continuation of the Into the Darkness trilogy!**_

_**Sorry for leaving you with a cliff hanger like that!**_

_**But you know me :)**_

_**So anyway! Enjoy!**_

_**I own nothing**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Leonardo felt the filth on his arms and legs, he forced his eyes open, expecting to feel huge amounts of pain, but felt nothing. He remembered talking to the audience, then hearing a gunshot, then he woke up here. He didn't know what happened, didn't know how he got here, all he knew that he was most likely dead. Was he in heaven? He remembered being alive for a millisecond after the loud shot. He felt a small pain in his head before falling over, once he hit the ground, he fell into darkness. He lifted his head up and looked around, the surroundings were oddly familiar. Then it hit him. He wasn't in heaven.

He was back in the house where he started off in.

…

Mikey stared at the lifeless body of his older brother, hearing nothing but screaming and gun shots. He looked up slowly and saw Raph hiding behind cover. "MIKEY!" He screamed. Mikey didn't listen, nor did he move, he just stayed, holding Leo. He looked behind him and saw Don pick up the sniper and began firing at the soldiers.

Mikey didn't know what to do, he knew if he stayed in this position that he would eventually get shot, but he couldn't leave Leo, not like this. He looked back down and stared at the gaping hole in his head. Hearing the gunshots that rang through the air. He didn't know what to feel, he was feeling so many things at once.

Shock.

Fear.

Sadness.

Depression.

Hatred.

Like he just wasn't himself.

He thought he was done with this, done with all this shit. They were heroes, they were finally recognized, but they weren't done. It seemed like everything Mikey thought it was going to be over, things happen to make it even worse.

…

Leo lifted himself up and stood in shock, staring at the familiar surroundings. But something was odd about it. Everything looked newer, like it had just been used. He ran through the rooms, checking each door.

"Hello!" He shouted.

Then sounds from the distance hit his ears, he ran back into the main room and looked at the window, the same window he saw the dark city through. But this time it wasn't a dark city. He inched closer and closer to the window until he was standing in front of it.

"Oh my god" He said softly.

The sight of the city was horrifying, buildings were on fire, explosions rang through the streets, people were running around near the neighborhood on fire. His stomach dropped as he rushed to the door and ran out into the streets. The sounds were so loud that Leo had to cover his ears.

Sirens.

People screaming.

Explosions.

Leo ran down the street toward the burning city.

….

Headshot.

Headshot.

Headshot.

Don pulled the trigger with rage, fear, and hatred. He aimed away from the soldiers and searched the building window again, he looked through the window where Scarlet was standing and saw her still standing there, rifle in hand, smiling.

"YOU BITCH" Don screamed, threw the gun down and jumped off the stage.

"DON!" Mikey screamed.

…

Leo entered the city, stopping in his tracks in shock. People were running everywhere, some were missing limbs, some were on fire. Leo felt tears rush out of his eyes, all these people, he saw as a tank enter the streets. Leo felt the ground shake as the cannon blasted the building next to him. Leo ran out of the way just in time to see part of the building fall and crush a helpless man.

"Oh my god" Leo said with disbelief.

He looked around quickly to find any place of tranquility, upon spotting a small shop, he ran to the door but was stopped by someone, he looked and saw a screaming woman next to him, crying.

"Please! Please help my little boy! He's hurt! Please!" She screamed.

Leo looked at her in sadness, then looked at the ground, seeing a small child on the floor, something sticking out of his leg. Leo couldn't handle it, he felt the bile launch up to his throat, then felt his heart jump when the cannon shot a missile on the building near them. The screaming women screamed, grabbed his child and ran away. "Jesus" He said as more and more people were dying.

…..

"DON!" Mikey screamed again, losing him in the crowd.

"Mikey!" Raph shouted, then came out from behind the curtain, he ran to Mikey and grabbed is bicep. "We need to get-" Mikey watched as a stray bullet hit Raph directly in the chest, penetrating the plastron, he yelped and fell to the floor.

"NO!" Mikey shouted, he didn't let go of Leo but shifted to Raph's side. Then he heard the sound of something heavy hitting the wood near him. He looked and saw a grenade, he panicked, kicked it and saw it fall off the stage. He grabbed Leo's bicep and pulled him up. He tried to grab Raph, but he was too heavy, but he couldn't give up. When he tried pulling again, the grenade exploded and damaged the stage, causing it to lean forward.

"God damn it" Mikey said as the curtains from the stage fell from the top and landed hard on the stage, damaging it even more.

Raph got buried underneath the curtains, refraining Mikey from seeing him. "No" Mikey said softly, that saw as the whole stage was going to collapse. But he couldn't leave his brother. Then he felt a sharp and intense pain in his lower arm. He looked and saw a bullet hole in his arm. He felt his whole body fall into the pit of his stomach. He looked and saw the soldiers starting to shoot at him

He felt tears falling from his eyes, "I'm sorry Raph…I'm so sorry" He said, running the opposite direction.

….

Leo ran through the door and entered a small shop, people were inside screamed at each other and running around. Leo pushed his way through and managed to squeeze himself through the crowd of people, getting to the back and out the emergency exit. He looked around and saw he was in an alley way. Off instinct, he ran down the way that looked the longest, hoping on finding a sewer entrance somewhere.

He slid to a stop upon seeing a hole in the ground, "Thank god!" He said.

He ran to it and quickly climbed down the ladder, disappearing from sight. He leaped down into tunnel and slowly made his way through the tunnel. It was dark, to the point where he couldn't see where he was going. He tried squinting in the dark, but it didn't help. He sighed and thought about going back up through the man hole.

When he turned around, he felt the ground shake from another tank blast, then he heard the top starting to crumble. He felt a small rock hit him on the head, "Ow" He groaned and rubbed it. Then heard as larger rocks start to slam to the ground, Leo snapped into action and bolted down the tunnel, unknowing of where he was going. As he ran, he felt fear running through his body. Then it got quiet, too quiet. Leo stopped in his tracks. Standing perfectly still. Straining his ears for the smallest sound, but nothing.

He turned around and saw the tunnel was filled with rock, the top had an opening leading to the streets. Leo walked up to it and climbed up the rocks, lifting himself out of the alley, he sat on the floor for a second. Thinking of what to do.

…

Mikey shifted Leo in his position and continued away from the stage, away from the soldiers, away from the audience, away from the violence….away from Raph…and Don.

Mikey stopped, he couldn't leave Raph and Don, he needed to go back. He turned around and ran for the stage, then stopped when he saw the stage collapse into itself. He stared in shock, Raph was in there, he was being buried underneath the stage.

Mikey felt his heart break, he could have saved his brother, but instead he left him. He inhaled sharply, Leo's dead, Raph's most likely dead, and Don's missing in action.

Mikey cried hard, covering his mouth. He saw the soldier move away from the stage.

"THERE HE IS! OPEN FIRE" Mikey heard, feeling his stomach drop even lower.

He turned around and sprinted away. The soldier followed as best as they could and saw as he ran into an alley way.

"IN THE ALLEY!" The solider screamed. They sprinted full speed into the alley and looked inside, staring in confusion. The alley was short and the dead end was right there. But the turtle wasn't there. Like he disappeared.

….

Leo buried his face in his hands and thought.

Where am I?

Am I dead?

Where are Mikey, Don and Raph?

Are they ok?

How do I get out of here?

He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down, he inhaled deeply, then exhaled. He removed his hands from his face and lifted himself off the ground. He shook his head and walked toward the street, looking out, he saw the entire street was empty. Which was weird. He stepped out into the street, looked around, then walked down the street, unknowing of where to go, what to do, or where he was.

…..

Don landed weird on the ground, his foot buckled as it hit the ground, he yelped in pain . He heard Mikey call his name but ignored him, he wanted that bitch dead. He sprinted forward, pushing people out of the way, getting closer and closer to the building. He limped his way through the crowd as the soldiers continued to open fire at the helpless crowd of people. He watched as a person got shot in the head right in front of him. HE bent down, feeling burning pain roll up his ankle.

He ignored it and limped toward the building. He pushed his way thought the last of the crowd and ran to the door, tearing it open and bolting inside. If he remembered correctly, she was on the fourth floor, fifth window from the far right window. He kicked the door open and ran up the stairs. Feeling his ankle burst with pain as he stepped on each step.

5th Floor.

He literally tackled the door down, examining the row of doors he faced. He counted the door, then found the one Scarlet was in. He ran to it and turned the door knob. It wouldn't open.

"God Damnit" He said, readying himself, then slamming his shoulder against the wood, nothing but a dull pain in his shoulder. He clenched his teeth and tried it again. Nothing. He shouted and he slammed his shoulder through the door for the third time.

Third times the charm.

The door flung open and Don found himself staring at an empty room.

"Shit" Don said loudly, it must have been the wrong door. Then he looked at the window and saw the sniper leaning against the wall.

This was the room.

In anger, he ran through the room, screaming Scarlet's name, kicking the door down to a bedroom, he stared at the closet door before opening it, expecting to see her on the ground, but it was empty. "Damn" He said, leaving the room and looking around the apartment. Then something caught his eye, he looked back at the window and walked to it, upon looking outside, he saw the whole stage collapse into itself.

"Jesus Christ" Don said softly.

He then heard a gun click behind him. Turned around and saw Scarlet standing there, pointing a pistol at his head. He felt fear drop down to his stomach.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this honey" Scarlet said with a smile.

"You killed my brother, you bitch" Don said.

"Small price to pay" Scarlet said.

"I'm going to kill you" Don said.

There was a frightening silence, Scarlet broke the silence.

"Goodbye Donatello"

She pulled the trigger.

***BANG***


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Michelangelo**

Mikey felt the tears run down his cheeks and hit his hands, Mikey looked down at his hands and saw the puddle of tears forming, then running through his fingers, spilling to the floor. He inhaled sharply and looked down into the alley, seeing all the soldiers looking around for him. He wiped away the tears and moved away from the edge, he walked to the middle of the rooftop and took a seat near a ventilation pipe. He looked next to him and saw the lifeless body of his older brother.

He coughed out, rubbing the liquid off of his bottom lip, he stood back up and looked over the edge at the stage, it was destroyed, and soldiers were everywhere, as well as many dead citizens lying around. He felt a twinge of fault in his heart, knowing deep down inside that this was his fault, he could have stopped this, he could have stopped Don from running into the crowd, could have saved Raph, and if he would have stayed at the podium, not listened to Leo when he told Mikey that it was his turn, then Mikey would be the one laying here with a bullet hole in his head, and Leo looking over him.

Leo would have known what to do, Leo would have controlled the situation, he would have gotten Don and Raph out of there, but no. He's dead, and Mikey ruined everything. Mikey covered his face and sobbed hard. Knowing that if he would die, Leo would have done a better job already. He needed Leo, Leo would have guided him out of the situation, he needed Raph, he needed Don, he needs someone. But instead, he let everyone down.

He walked back over to Leo and sat next to him, burying his face in his arms, "I'm sorry Leo" Mikey said leaning over and kissing the top of his head. He leaned his shell against the pipe and exhaled, wiping away the remaining tears. Then stood up, "We should get back to the lair, if Don is ok, that's where he would most likely by" Mikey said.

He grabbed Leo's arm and pulled him up to his shoulder, Mikey adjusted Leo and began to run the rooftops, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. It reminded him of the training they the four of them did, running the rooftop with someone on your shoulders, of course, Raph was the star child in that one, and Mikey was the weak one. But after doing in continuously, he got the hang of it, but now was time to put his strength to the test.

He felt his shoulders begin to strain, he stopped and shifted Leo's position, making his arms more comfortable. He exhaled and began to sprint through the rooftops. Getting closer to the sewer tunnel that leads to the lair.

"Almost home Leo" Mikey said softly.

He stopped at the edge and looked down into an alley way, seeing no sign of soldiers. Mikey exhaled and walked to the ladder, slowly and carefully climbing down each rung, trying not to let Leo slip off his shoulders. He stopped, feeling Leo starting to slip. He panicked when he felt Leo fall off his shoulder and quickly grabbed Leo's hand. He hung there for a while, hanging on to Leo's hand, unknowing what to do.

He clenched his teeth in anger, 'Why do I keep screwing things up?' He thought.

He bit his lip and thought of a plan. He tightened the grip on Leo's hand and began pulling him closer. Once Leo was close, Mikey stretched out his foot and wrapped his around Leo's, getting him between Mikey's legs. Now Mikey had to get his arm around Leo without dropping him.

He closed his eyes and prayed to god this would work, he quickly Let go of Leo and instantly felt Leo drop. He cursed and went to grab him, but felt his hand slip off the ladder and plummet straight to the ground. Thoughts were running through his head as he fell.

'I'm dead…This is how I die…and it's my own damn fault'

'Wow…I'm the cause of everyone's death, my own, Leo's, Raph's, and Don's'

Then he felt the ground hit him hard on the side. He inhaled hard and tried exhale, but felt no air in his lungs, he began to panic, flailing his arms for air, he got to his knees and tried his hardest to exhale, it felt as though his life was slowly fading away, his throat screaming in pain, his insides tightened, and he slammed his fist into the ground, never feeling this amount of pain.

Then he exhaled deeply, coughing out violently, he flopped to the ground, breathing as hard as he can, getting his heart beat back into pattern. He felt the pain slowly fade away inside, but the bruise on his arm were still very much there. He placed his hands on the ground and tried to lift himself up, but his arms were too weak and he ended up falling back to the ground. He continued to catch his breath as he looked up and saw Leo lying in front of him.

He felt his heart squeeze, knowing he let his brother drop. Mikey didn't know what to do with himself, it's like he can't do anything right. Everything he tried to do, he always ended up ruining something and making matters worse. He didn't care about the pain, he lift himself up and stood for a second, catching his bearing. He slowly walked to the sewer cover and over exerted himself to lift it out of its spot. The metal cover hit the ground with a bang.

He walked to Leo and picked him up, feeling his muscles screaming in pain, but he didn't care. He shifted Leo's position and walked to the sewer tunnel, looking at the ladder.

"Crap" Mikey said softly. He set Leo down on the ground and sat on the edge of the man hole, he grabbed Leo and slowly lowered him down to the ground. Mikey grabbed the top rung and lowered himself down, he quickly let go of the rung and caught another one, managing to get Leo to the floor. He looked down and saw the floor close, he could jump and be alight.

When he jumped, his feet buckled and he hit the ground, forgetting his legs were the strongest at the moment.

"God damn it" Mikey muttered as he forced himself up, picking Leo up and walking through the tunnel to the lair.

As he walked, he felt each leg cry in pain as he stepped on it, he clenched his teeth and pushed forward, Leo on his back. He might have screwed everything up, but there is no way that he was going to let Leo down.

He stopped in front of the lair and pulled the lever, the door opened and the empty lair revealed itself. Mikey walked it and heard the door close behind him, he looked around and shifted Leo's position. He forced himself up the stairs and into Leo's room, gently laying him down on the bed.

As he saw Leo on his bed, he felt as though he was going to pass out soon, he shook his head and walked out of Leo's room and into Don's, seeing the first aid kit, and grabbing the pain killers. He took a few and left Don's room, heading into his. He sat down on his bed and lay down, feeling the pain slowly go away.

He needed to rest, but when he woke up, first thing he was going to do was to go back to the stage and get Raph out of there after the soldiers leave and before the police and them start cleaning it up. Then he would bring him back here and go look for Don. As he continued to think, he slowly drifted off to sleep.

…..

A large crash woke Mikey out of his sleep, he quickly looked around before he heard the crash again. He jumped out of bed, feeling the dull pain run through his body, he opened the door and looked at the lair door, seeing something hit it from the other side.

"Crap" Mikey said as he ran out of his room and into Leo's, seeing he was still there. He closed Leo's door and pulled the doorknob, clenching his teeth, he pulled it harder, then his hands jerked back and he saw the doorknob broken off the door. He tossed the doorknob aside and ran down the stairs, looking around for a place to hide, but it was too late.

The lair door and crumbled to pieces and Mikey stood in the middle of the lair like a deer in headlights. He saw three soldiers UFTU soldiers enter the lair, guns pointed at Mikey.

"FREEZE"

"DON'T MOVE"

Mikey felt his heart drop in fear, he didn't know what to do, and he just froze. He watched as one of them walked around him and behind, pointing the gun at the back of his head. Then the solider kicked Mikey in the back of the knee, causing him to drop to his knees.

He felt the barrel of the machine gun hit the back of his head, he needed to think of something, and fast. Then his ninja skills switched on, and do did super Mikey.

Mikey quickly twisted and slammed his fist into the soldiers junk, causing the solider to lean forward in pain. Mikey jumped up and grabbed the soldier's shoulders and flipped around him just as the other soldiers opened fire. He hid behind the solider and felt as the bullets penetrated the solider. He turned around, grabbed the soldier's gun and pulled the trigger, shooting at the other soldiers.

After a minute of firing, the two soldier's fell to the ground and the soldier he was behind still stood, Mikey yanked the gun out of his hand and kicked the back of his knee, causing him to fall to his knees. Mikey pointed the barrel of the gun to the back of the soldier's head and pulled the trigger.

The solider fell forward, dead. Mikey took a deep breath before he heard one of the soldier's radio spark on.

"_Sargent Thomas, we are commencing with operation swarm, soldiers have entered the sewer tunnels and are now on their way to the turtles hideout, if they're in there, they don't stand a chance_"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Leonardo**

Leo stopped midway in the street, examining the stores nearby. They were all slightly familiar, he looked in the middle of the street and found the sewer drain that was there. His heart jumped in curiosity and went to it, he looked up at the sudden break of silence and saw two tanks moving through the streets a couple blocks from him, he removed the lid and climbed down the ladder.

He stepped down into the sewer tunnel and looked around, the dimly lit tunnel seemed to be the same. As he walked through the tunnel, he thought about what just occurred. How did he get here? Why does he keep waking up in that house? Was he dead? Was he in heaven, or was this hell?

He spotted the lair door and quickened his pace to it, he went to grab the lever, but noticed it was already open. He froze, not sure if he should be scared. He slowly inched closer and closer to the open lair, he peeked his head inside and looked around.

"Hello?" He said loudly.

There was no response, but he still kept his guard up. He stepped inside the lair and noticed something about it. It was completely trashed, not ruined, or destroyed, but trashed. Also noticing the odd stench the lair gave off, it was different, he wasn't use to this smell. He walked to the TV, knelt down and saw the snow globe that Mikey found, on the floor and shattered to pieces. He swept the pieces away and picked up the tiny turtle that use to be inside.

Mikey called it his prize possession, he's going to be devastated to see it destroyed. Leo sighed and stood up, turning his head toward the kitchen, but something caught his eye. He looked on the ground and felt his heart squeeze at the sight of Klunk on the ground, bullet hole in his side.

"Oh no" Leo said, looking away.

"Leo?" He heard a soft and familiar voice say.

He froze, inhaled, then slowly turned his head, facing the person standing near the stairs.

"April?" Leo said softly.

April smiled, then ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him, "Oh my god I thought you were dead! All I remember is seeing you get shot and killed, then all the soldiers came and were shooting everyone! Then I woke up here" April said quickly.

Leo thought about it, "Whoa whoa what? Someone shot me?" Leo asked.

"Yeah…You were talking about where you guys come from…and someone from the building across gunned you down" April stammered, tears running down her face.

Leo was somehow devastated by this fact, gunned down right in front of everyone, in front of his family, he didn't know how they took it, but he knew he had to get back to his world somehow.

"What are we going to do?" April asked with worry.

"I don't know…God I don't know anything…I don't know how I got here, why I'm here…I just…Don't know" Leo said, walking away from April and rubbing his head.

The silence crept on them like a virus, it suffocated Leo, he hated silence, it always felt like his skin was crawling.

"Well…Atleast we're not alone…I have you and you have me" April reassured, but it didn't help Leo, he needed his brothers, he would kill to know where they are. Hell just to know if they're ok.

"You said…you said you saw what happened after I got shot" Leo said.

"Yeah"

"What did Raph and them do?" Leo asked.

"If I remember correctly Raph ran to you first, then Mikey, but Don stayed where he was, me and Casey got blocked off from there sight, we ran through the crowd before I took one last glance, Don was gone and I didn't see Raph, Mikey was alone up there, holding on to you"

Leo felt his heart squeeze, feeling like he did this to his brothers.

"But then, me and Casey stopped cause Casey was looking at something, I asked what he was looking at and he said he saw Don running through the crowd toward the building the shooter was in"

"He was what?" Leo shouted.

"Going for the shooter I guess" April said innocently.

Leo thought about it, Don would never go for the shooter…unless.

"Scarlet" Leo said softly, clenching his hand into a fist.

"What?" April asked.

"Scarlet…she did this…she's the one that gunned me down" Leo said.

"How do you know?"

"I just do" Leo turned around toward the door, feeling something other then hatred, fear, hopelessness, confusion, or guilt. He felt someone's presence.

"Well…how are we-" April started before Leo waved his hand to quit her. He strained his ears to see If he could hear anything.

"What is it?" April asked.

Leo was silent, then he whispered, "We're not alone"

April felt sudden fear, she looked around quickly to see If anyone was near. The odd smell hit Leo's nose once again, he turned his head and inhaled the strange fumes, it was somehow familiar, but it was buried beneath a different odor, like someone sprayed something to cover up the awful fumes. He continued to try and see what it was that was being covered up, looking down, he figured out what it was.

"No" Leo said softly, before turning toward the door, then all of a sudden a flare was tossed through the door, it twirled in the air before hitting the ground, sparking a huge ball of fire to rise up and ignite the rest of the gasoline that was poured around the lair.

He quickly turned around and sprinted toward April, grabbing his hand and dragging her to the kitchen. They stopped at the counter when he heard April's screams.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

Leo turned around in panic, spotting the sink, he grabbed the nozzle and turned the water on. The weak water sprayed through each tiny hole from the sink head. Leo sighed, slid his sword out of his holster and swiped the sink, removing the head and allowing a much stronger flow of water to run though the head. He pointed the flow at April and she jumped at the sudden wetness.

"What are you doing!" She shouted as Leo soaked her with water.

When she was completely soaked, Leo turned the nozzle to himself and drenched himself in the water. Once they were both soaked, Leo tossed the faucet in the sink, slid his sword into the holster and reached for the knife holder, grabbing sevral knifes at once and then guiding April to the doorway.

The fire spread out more into the main room , it slowly made it's way up the stairs and into each rooms. Leo studied the fire, knowing where it will go next and how big it will be. He grabbed April's hand and ran out into the main room, not having much room to go anywhere, Leo turned around and ran into the bathroom, after April ran in, Leo slammed the door close and stepped back.

They both waited in silence as the flames grew louder and louder. Leo could hear April's heaving breathing behind him.

"What are we going to do Leo?" April asked.

Leo caught his breath, looked around the bathroom and thought about it. Then turned to Leo.

"I don't know"

April looked at him with confusion, "So we're just going to wait here until we die?" April asked.

"Hopefully not" Leo said.

"Oh…That's reassuring" April said with a fake laugh.

Leo felt his throat go dry when the flames hit the door, the smoke seeped through the crack in the door and quickly flooded the bathroom. Leo and April covered there faces, waiting for death.


	4. Chapter 4

_**So this isn't one of my greatest chapters**_

_**im in one of my moods.**_

_**So try to enjoy it! :)** _

**I own nothing and never will**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

**Raphael**

Raph hit the ground hard and covered his face as the wood pieces fell on him. He yelped as the wood shard fell and hit the bullet wound on his shoulder. He threw his elbows in front of his face and waited for the loud noises and rumbling to stop. Then it got all calm, he kept his eyes closed and clenched his teeth, expecting more. But nothing came.

He opened his eyes and saw he was buried under huge pieces of wood. He caught his breath and looked around, trying to find a way out, upon looking to the left, there was a tiny viewing of the street, where he saw Mikey running down the street, Leo on his shoulders. He wanted to shout for him, but he remembered the soldiers that were near, they would surely hear him and most likely kill him.

He continued to watch Mikey as he stopped and turned around, "No" Raph said softly, "Don't run back, just go Mikey…I'll meet you back at the lair buddy…just go" He said softly.

He saw Mikey look at the stage, then turn back around and run down the street, then turn into an alley way. Raph smiled, then the smile disappeared when he noticed the many soldiers that were chasing Mikey run into the alley.

Raph began to panic, he kicked his feet, trying to get out of the wood pile. But there was a huge piece that was refraining Raph from moving his foot. He cursed and kicked even harder without making too much noise. Raph looked to the right to see if he could find any soldiers, he cursed when he saw the soldiers crowding where the audience use to be. He took a deep breath and tried to think of ways to do this.

As he thought, a slight discomfort erupted in his shoulder, he looked and saw the bullet hole, he groaned and shifted his shell. Then he felt something metal brush against his skin, looked and saw a man hole cover right under him. "Today's my lucky day" Raph said softly.

He gave the leg thing another shot and moved his leg, he felt his slid out from under the wood piece, but as he slid it out, the wood above slammed loudly into the ground. "Shit" Raph said softly as soldier voices entered his ears.

"Did you hear that?"

"It came from over there"

"One of them is still alive"

"THERE I SEE HIM"

Raph looked and saw a solider staring right at him. Raph panicked, pushing the wood up and away from him. Then the soldiers opened fire. Raph screamed as the bullets whizzed past him. He dug his fingers into the man hole cover and pulled up, groaning as he added more stress to the bullet wound. He didn't pull it up all the way, but once it was open enough for him to fit. He jumped in, not caring about the ladder. He held onto the edge as he fell and it stopped his fall. But a sudden and intense pain threw him off as the man hole lid slammed down on his finger.

He yelped and let go, the man hole cover held the fingers down as he fell, pulling at them unnaturally. He quickly grabbed the ladder and pushed up in the lid, sliding his fingers out and felt his fingers slid off the ladder. He felt his life flash before his eyes as he fell to the ground.

His head jerked back on impact, he inhaled sharply and opened his eyes in shock as he felt the pain from the impact travel through his body. He arched his back and shouted in pain, feeling as though every bone in his body had broken.

He laid on his back and stared up at the man hole cover, feeling every inch of his body shouting in pain. He felt his fingers begin to throb, most likely dislocated, but he wasn't sure. He raised his head, now knowing that his back wasn't broken.

He clenched is teeth and rose to a seating position, the dull pain in his back through his system. He clenched his teeth as he grabbed the ladder and pulled himself up. Taking a deep breath as he stood to his feet.

He stretched his neck and looked down the tunnel. Knowing where he was at, from here, it would take about an hour to get back to the lair. Stupid tunnels, he didn't know why they didn't connect normally, no, they had to be all weird.

He sighed and started to walk down the tunnel, trying to get to the nearest ladder to get out and get closer to the lair. He used the dimly lit light and looked at his fingers. Yeah they were dislocated alright, hurt like hell also.

After walking for a while, felt like hours, he found a ladder. "Finally" He said softly as he wrapped his palms around the ladder and pulled himself up. Grabbed another rung, then pulled himself up, feeling his fingers shout in pain.

He clenched his teeth and pushed the lid up with his shoulder. He poked his head out and scoped the area. When he noticed the coast was clear, he climbed up the rest of the way and looked around.

The roads were crawling with soldiers, he knew where he was, the tunnel leading to the lair was in the next alley, but he looked and saw the soldiers running into that alley.

"Oh no" Raph whispered.

Then he heard a gun cock.

"Don't move or I'll blow you're mutant brains out" A solider said, pointing his barrel to Raph's head.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Donatello

Don placed his hand on the cool window and felt as the chilly tingles ran through his arms. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, opened them again and really got a look at the sight outside. Dead bodies…they were everywhere. Like, the street was completely covered with bodies. Blood ran through the sidewalks, children running scared and frightened without their parents, until they were shot down.

The stage was too damaged to even be called a stage, he didn't know where Mikey was, or Raph. He felt a twinge of guilt in his heart, not knowing if they were alive or dead. But no matter what, he was going to kill this bitch. Whatever it took.

He remembered five minutes ago when Scarlet shot the gun, luckily he dodged in time to kick her in the shin and tear the gun away from her hands. It felt so good to smash the butt of the gun into her head. He could have killed her, just ended it right there. But he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Then it hit him, the memory of Leo's head being jerked back by the unexpected gun shot. He closed his eyes and tried to wipe the memory away from his mind, but it stuck in there worse than ever. He clenched his teeth and tried to stop the flow of tears from forming.

Don sharply inhaled and walked away from the window, he maneuvered his eyes back to Scarlet as she sat on the couch, duct tape running across her chest and hands. Don smiled and walked to the mirror, examining his face, seeing the three scars running across his face, from Scarlet's nails. He stuck out his tongue, seeing the odd looking scar running through the front of his tongue.

He inhaled, "I'll give you five seconds, and you try and convince me why I shouldn't blow you're god damn head off" He said, turning around and pointing her rifle at her head.

She was silent, staring at him with an emotionless face, then she smiled, "Five seconds is all I need…you won't kill me…you ain't got the guts" She spat out.

Don clenched his teeth in anger, he pointed the rifle at her head and placed his finger on the trigger, "You wanna bet?"

"Then do it already…kill me"

He felt his veins pop out of his head in anger, he felt the trigger with his finger, wanting to pull it, needing to pull it….but can't.

"Shit" He said, dropping the rifle and slouching down into the couch.

"See…you ain't got the balls" Scarlet said.

"I may not have the balls to kill you…but" He stood up and walked into the kitchen. Then walked back out with a knife in his hand, "I do…really want to hurt you" Don said.

He grabbed her jaw and forced her head up, placing the tip of the blade on his cheek. He got really close to her face, "You don't understand how much I want to see you dead" Don said.

"Oh I have a feeling" She smiled, and then jerked her head up, connecting her lips with his. Don's eye's shot open, he pulled back and rubbed the wetness from his lips.

"Dammit" Don said, not knowing what to do. He turned away and tried to hide the fact that he enjoyed what she did. "I can't do this" He said softly.

"Oh yes you can..." Scarlet said seductively.

Don rubbed his head and walked to the window, leaning his head on it as he looked out. He noticed a few people in the audience moving and moaning in pain, but the soldiers just walked by and ended their suffering. His eye's swept across the dead bodies and he noticed something, Casey, on his knees, holding April, Don instantly noticed the four bullet wounds in her chest and the fifth in his neck. Casey wept as he held her.

"Hey, why is this one still breathing?" He heard a soldier asked.

He saw a solider walked up to Casey, pull out a pistol and stuck the barrel to his head. Casey didn't respond, he just continued kneeling on the ground, holding April.

Then the gun shot rang through the streets, he saw Casey fall forward on April. Don exhaled sharply and closed the curtains, feeling a fresh wave of tears start to form. He clenched his fist and tried to consume his anger.

"Let it out Donny boy…Just let it out" Scarlet said softly.

"Shut the hell up you bitch" He shouted as he ran to her and grabbed her neck, "Talk to me again…and I'll slit you're throat"

"I like the sound of that" Scarlet said softly, licking her lips.

"God do you ever stop" He shouted as he tightened the grip on her neck.

"I'll never stop, and I know you don't want me to either" Scarlet said with a smile.

Don clenched is teeth, feeling the anger bubble up. He felt his head get closer to his, he didn't want this, but something was making him.

He felt Scarlet's lips brush against his, an explosion went off in his body.

'Shit' He said in his head, then jerked his head forward and they connected lips, Don felt every muscle in his body tighten with pleasure. He clenched her neck and pulled her closer, feeling her lips gently touch his. He felt his insides melt, a warm fuzziness ran though his skin. Flashes of Coplan erupted in his head, flashes of Leo being gunned down, flashes of his brothers. He clenched his other hand around the knife handle, but he didn't feel the knife handle. His eyes jerked open just in time to see Scarlet slamming the knife down on his chest. Don backed away, feeling darkness slowly consuming him.

He looked at Scarlet and saw her ripping the duct tape off of her other hand and then the duct tape off her chest. She stood up and looked at him, "Stop being such a baby, I didn't stab you that hard to kill you…I just hope you pass out" She said, "I'm not finished with you yet"

Don's breathing got faster and faster, her scooted away and felt the blood run down his body, his limbs grew numb as he continued to scoot away. The dark soon engulfed his eyes, and then he fell into a frightening darkness.

….

Don felt his body jerk to life, but his eyes were still closed. He felt an almost unbearable pleasure erupt in his body, he bit his lip and tried to make it seem like he was still asleep. He peeked through one eye and saw Scarlet, bent over near his waist. 'Oh god' He thought to himself.

She sat up, "Good…You're awake" She stood up and wiped something off her lips, Don didn't even want to know what it was. He tried moving his hands but felt the metal wrapped around his wrists. "Shit" He said to himself as he tried to get them free.

He then noticed he was lying in a bed, hand cuffed to a bed, this isn't going to be good.

"What are you doing" Don asked frightened.

"You have something I want" She said sharply, "I must make a new prodigy, just like my Coplan" She crawled onto the bed, "But this one…will be stronger" She took her finger and ran it down Don's face, "Smarter" she then placed her hand on his chest, "And handsomer"

He jerked his body, hoping to get her off, "Get the hell off me" Don said with a serious tone.

"I don't think so" Scarlet said.

Scarlet ran her fingers down Don's chest, Don bit his lip, not wanting to be here, he wanted her to die, he didn't know why he didn't kill her when he had the chance, now she's going to reproduce with him.

Then out of nowhere, a steel Bo staff smacked Scarlet in the side of the head, causing her to scream and fall off Don. When she fell off, Don looked and saw a man standing at the doorway, holding a steel Bo staff and wherein a hoodie with the hood up and a scarf covering his mouth, he looked oddly big. The man then ran to Scarlet, grabbed her by the hair and raised her in the air, threw her hard into the ground.

"YOU LIKE THAT BITCH" The man screamed as he forcefully delivered his foot into her stomach.

He grabbed her by the neck and picked her up, then smashed her into the wall. "HOW DOES IT FEEL YOU SLUT" The man continued screaming vulgar words as he beat the hell out of Scarlet.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and smashed her into the window, breaking the glass. Then something started happening to the man, he dropped Scarlet and looked at his hands, which were covered with a glove. It looked like something was happening to him, like he was in pain. Scarlet stood up and backed away from the unknown man.

Don watched in shock as the man reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, almost tore it open and grabbed the syringe that was inside. Scarlet shouted and ran to him, she kicked him hard in the stomach, he held it in pain and jerked his hand up ward, slicing Scarlet's skin open with the syringe. As Scarlet fell to the ground, the man quickly wiped the blood off the syringe and stuck it deep into his own skin, injecting him with something.

He took a deep breath and stretched his neck, removed the needle and threw it to the ground, then want after Scarlet again. He saw as Scarlet tried to run out the door, but the man reached into his belt and pulled out one sai, tossing it in the air and catching the tip, then launching it at Scarlet, the sai penetrated her though her calf muscle and she hit the ground. Don watched as he went after her, seeing the nun chuck's that hung off his belt.

"What the" Don said.

He watched as the man grabbed Scarlet's shirt and slammed his head into hers. She yelped and fell to the ground, nose broken and bleeding. Scarlet quickly crawled to a back pack on the floor and reached her hand inside, pulling out a pistol and firing randomly.

The man took cover in the room where Don was, they connected eyes, those familiar eyes.

Then they both heard a door quickly open and close.

"NO!" The man screamed as he ran out of the door and out of the apartment.

"Wait!" Don screamed.

But he was left alone, he looked around panicked, "Crap" He said as he tried to get the hand cuffs off. Then he heard the door open, he froze in fear, not knowing who it was. Then he watched as the man walked into the room. Grabbed the sai that was on the floor and stuck it in his belt.

"Shit she got away, SHIT SHIT SHIT" He shouted as he smashed his fist into the wall.

Then they both stopped, hearing the sound of heavy footsteps coming closer and closer. "Oh damn" The man said, then reach to his back and pulled out a sword. He turned around and faced Don.

"They'll kill you on sight" He said.

Don didn't know how to respond.

The man walked to the closet and pull out a large, thick blanket. "Sorry about this, but you can't be seen"

The man threw the blanket over Don and Don was instantly cut off from sight. He felt as the man fixed the blanket then heard a door close.

There was a minute of silence before they both heard the main door being burst off its hinges.

"Stay quiet" The man whispered.

He heard loud voices commanding people to search everything. Then the door burst open, there was no sound at first, but then he heard the sound of metal cutting through flesh. Loud gun shots replaced that sound very quickly.

It sounded like a massacre in there, Don closed his eye and tried to blur out the loud noised, after a couple minutes of not being able to think, it got quiet. Don opened his eyes and wondered what happened.

He heard footsteps getting closer and closer to him, then a bright light hit his eyes. He knew it was the unknown man, but looked and saw a solider pointing a gun at him.

"I knew it" The solider said.

Don stared in horror at him. Then a large blade burst though the man's chest, Don felt as some blood spewed on him. The soldier hit the ground and the man stood behind the soldier.

"Sorry about that" The man said.

"D-Don't worry a-about it" Don said shaken.

The man jerked his hand and the blade cut through the tiny chain of the cuffs. Then slashed the other one.

Don sat up and stretched his arms. "You ok?" The man asked.

"Yeah" Don said, "Who are you?"

The man chuckled, "You wouldn't understand"

"Try me" Don said quickly.

The man looked at him, and then sighed.

"…Don" He said softly.

Don felt his heard jump, "How do you know my name?"

The man sighed again "Because" The man raised his hands and removed the hood and scarf, revealing the green skin and purple bandana.

"I'm you"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Just to make it more understandable.  
><strong>_

_**Don- Present Donatello  
><strong>_

_**Donatello- Future Donatello**_

**_Enjoy!_  
><em>I own nothing<em>  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Don stared in absolute amazement and confusion at his supposed self. Their eyes met, Don looked through the purple bandana and straight in his chocolate eyes, just like his.

"What…" Don said.

Donatello looked at Don, "I know this all seems out of proportion…but it's true…I'm you"

Don felt his brain hammer against his head.

"I…I don't even-"

"Know what to say? I expected that…let me just explain everything from the beginning" Donatello said.

He walked over to the bed and sat down. Donatello unzipped his trench coat, revealing scars all over his plastron.

"Oh god" Don said softly.

"I know…I've been through hell...but let me tell you this…I'm from the future, everything you are going through now…I already went through…but worse"

"Worse?" Don asked.

"Yes…Everything happened the same way it did until I came here…us going into the city, then only us going back to get Mikey, then Leo dying…everything was the same…but I changed that a few minutes ago"

Don looked on the floor in confusion, "If you really are me…then how did you get here?"

"…In the future…you are the first one who ever actually figured out and invented time travel…of course at the time…I was one of the most wanted"

"Most wanted?" Don asked.

Donatello sighed, "Alright…let me start in the beginning…When we were up on the stage, and Leo got shot, we saw it was Scarlet, we ran into the crowd and came here…you know what happened…but the part you don't know…If I hadn't of saved you…she would have mate with you against you're will…then was impregnated, and with her, the pregnancy is sped up due to the fact that she isn't human. While she was pregnant, she disappeared, I tried my hardest to find her…but I couldn't, I hated her so much…I wanted her to suffer for everything she's done…but I never found her"

…

Mikey felt his heart beating out of his chest when he heard the radio go back to static, he didn't have time to run, he quickly looked around the lair for something that he could use, he looked down and saw the dead soldiers on the ground, gun in hand and uniform unharmed.

….

"Then she finally showed herself…I saw her, holding the baby in her hand, my baby…but it wasn't mine…it was her sick creation…it had everything…my skills…but also Coplan's"

"What?" Don said softly in shock.

"The child was basically Coplan…but worse…it's mind was corrupt, It carried out Coplan's plans and literally destroyed the world…it was my last chance to stop this whole thing…going back and stopping the chain of events"

….

Mikey ran to the dead solider and pulled the gun from his hands, setting it down on the ground and focusing on the man's uniform. He unzipped the jacket and slid it off of the dead man's body. The thick jacket held several pockets for ammunition and supplies, it also served as a bullet proof vest, the think pads were spread out across the jacket.

He set it down near the gun and unzipped the man's pants, pulling them down, he giggled at his boxers that had hearts all over it. He grabbed the pants and quickly slid them on, groaning in discomfort. He pulled the two straps together and managed to zip them up, he heard the sounds of the footsteps grow closer and closer as he slid the jacket on, it fit comfortably.

He bent over and slid the man's helmet off of his head, he set it next to the gun and wrapped his arms around the almost nude man lying on the floor. He picked him up and carried him to the bathroom, threw him inside and closed the door, he ran to the gun, picked it up with the helmet and slid the helmet on. Turning the safety off of the gun and waited in nervousness.

….

"Soon enough, they blamed us for everything…for the deaths of millions…they blamed us for brining Coplan here…hell they even said that we worked with him…they hunted me…hunted all of us…"

"…What happened to Raph and Mikey" Don asked.

Donatello's face instantly cringed, a tear fell from his eye. He grabbed his trench coat and slid it off of his body, revealing his arm, one was completely gone, but replaced with a robotic arm, the other had scars all over it, and something that made Don's heart explode.

The red and blue mask tied around his arm.

"Oh my god" Don said, feeling his heart squeeze.

"Yeah…I went back to the lair and I found that one of them moved Leo's body down there…and…a couple months later…I found out that they got Raph…they got him…and took him to some secret science lab…and his worst fear came to life" Donatello closed his eyes, "The did tests on him, cut him open and studied his insides, then they did some kind of operation on him, I'm not completely sure what it was, something illegal I guess…it completely erased his memory, made him lose all memory of his past, his ninjas skills, completely forgotten…"

Don buried is face in his hands, not wanting to hear anymore.

"There was nothing else I could do, they were basically torturing him…and I couldn't let them do that to him…so I managed to sneak inside the science lab and see him…he didn't remember who I was…nor did he even talk…I told him that I was sorry for everything…then took my pistol and ended his suffering"

…..

Mikey felt his hand twitch in nervousness, he held the gun tightly in his hands, hearing the soldiers navigate through the sewers, getting closer to Mikey. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, telling himself that he will get out of this alive.

….

Don felt tears run down his face, he heard Donatello inhale sharply, "What about Mikey?" Don asked.

Donatello sighed, "I…When I saw him on the stage, hugging Leo's body…that was the last time I saw him…I never found it…no matter how hard I looked for him…I never found him. They couldn't have captured him, cause I would have heard about it on the news, I don't know if he died…I didn't want to think that…but after almost two years of looking…It began getting hopeless"

….

Mikey didn't know what to do, just stand here and wait, he had about less than a minute to figure out what he was going to do. Should he stand and wait, or try to run? He didn't know, all he knew is if he stayed here, he was going to die. His mind jerked into action, he quickly ran to the fallen soldiers and picked up any ammunition they had left behind. Then sprinted up the stairs, running all the way down to the end, in front of Leo's room and crouched down, aiming his gun at the door. He felt his heart pump as the first wave of soldiers ran into the lair.

…

Don didn't want to believe any of it, Scarlet having his baby, his brothers dying, and the world turning against him. It all seemed too unbelievable. Don stood up and ran into the main room, quickly grabbing a gun and pointing it at Donatello.

"What are you doing?" Donatello asked.

"It isn't real, none of it…and I refuse to believe you" Don said through anger.

"Don you've got to believe me!" Donatello pleaded.

"I…I can't!" Don said.

There was a silence, then Donatello whispered.

"Wait"

Don looked at him , "What?"

Donatello looked around, then quickly ran to the window, "Oh no" He said softly.

Don looked at him confused, then looked out the window and saw Scarlet walking down the street. She turned around and blew a kiss to them, then took something out of her pocket and pushed down on it. They felt as the explosion traveled through the first floor and shook the rest of the building. Donatello grabbed onto the window and held on as the building leaned forward unnaturally.

"COME ON!" Donatello screamed as he ran to the door, smashing it open. Don followed unknowing of what to do. He ran out and saw Donatello burst down another door.

"This way!" Donatello ran into the room and Don followed, there was a large window in the center of the far wall. Donatello grabbed a chair and threw it into the window, smashing it into a bunch of pieces.

Donatello grabbed Don and pulled him close, "On my mark, jump!"

"Jump!" Don shouted, seeing the large tree right outside the broken window.

"Just trust me!" Donatello shouted.

"But the tree-"

"Trust me!"

Don sighed and waited near Donatello as the building began to shake.

"Wait for it!" Donatello shouted.

Don felt as the building began to collapse into itself, then out of nowhere, a large piece of building fell right on the tree, breaking it and making it fall to the ground.

"NOW!" Donatello shouted.

Don kicked his feet and sprinted toward the window, he leaped out into the sunny air, then quickly smashed into another window and landed hard on the ground. He grabbed his arm in pain, feeling three glass shards sticking out of his arm. He groaned and looked at them, seeing blood start to fall out.

He looked and saw that Donatello had landed right next to him. He noticed Don holding his arm and pain, "Crap that's right" He said as he ran to him and knelt down next to him.

"Just stay calm" Donatello reassured softly.

Don closed his eyes and felt the sharp pains in his arm grow worse, then steadily go away. He opened his eyes and looked at his arm, seeing no glass shards, only three semi large cuts. Donatello stood up and walked into the bathroom, going for the bottom drawer and grabbing the gauze like he lived here.

"How did you know they had gauze?" Don asked as Donatello wrapped his arm.

Donatello looked at him, "I've been through this already…alone" He said. Then finishing up, he stood up and wiped his hands. Don looked at his arm and saw three scars in the exact same place he got his.

"Oh my god" Don said.

"You believe me now?" Donatello said.

….

Mikey watched as the soldiers piled up into lair, guns pointed and looking around. Some of them stopped at the dead ones and checked them. They didn't see him yet, but Mikey had a feeling that once they did, he was going to be a goner.

Then he felt an explosion roar above him, he tried to catch his balance as the lair shook slightly. The soldiers panicked and started yelling out commands.

"What the hell was that?'

"Everyone get topside now!"

"What about the turtle?"

"Leave him! We'll deal with him later, we have men up there!"

Mikey watched as the soldiers quickly ran out of the lair and into the tunnels, soon he was left alone. Mikey felt his heart rate turn to normal as he set the gun down on the ground and sat on the ground, taking the helmet off and exhaling deeply in relief. He leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes, not knowing what he was going to do at all.


End file.
